


A Wayward Road So Far

by MrSandman1924



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer, F/F, Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Season Recap, Supernatural levels of Angst, Team as Family, Wayward Daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSandman1924/pseuds/MrSandman1924
Summary: Episode recap style fic, detailing most of my ideas for a Wayward Daughters universe. Each chapter provides a look at key events of the past season, as though coming in for the Road So Far recap before the finale.





	A Wayward Road So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I have had some of these ideas for a while now, but I have no time to write a seasons long, multiple chapter/episodes per season fic right now. My solution is to write The Road so Far like snippets, climactic episode recaps going over key events of the season as if it were leading up to the final episode of said season. I may write stories for parts of these later, and if anyone would like to write episode fics set in this universe just let me know. For the purposes of this story Lucifer is still hiding in Castiel for the first season, taking place directly after Season 11, as I started planning shortly after the Jodie and the Girls episode of that season. Hope you enjoy.

Season 1  
Song: Friend of the Devil, The Greatful Dead

Opening shots of various hunters killing monsters.

Interior shot of the bunker. Sam being shot by Toni Bevell, only for her to go flying into the wall.

Charlie kneeling over Sam's prone body, Dean , shocked: "Charlie? You're alive?"

Charlie, sheepish: "Yah, kinda."

Outside, near woods, Charlie: "I'm a Fairy. Between Gilda, Oz, and the Book of the Damned magic had more pull on my soul, and I wound up in Avalon. I'm sort of like the new Good Witch of the North."

In the Bunker, next to Sam's bed, Charlie: "The bullet had some powerful magic on it. Sam's soul is trapped in some kind of coma that's resisting my efforts to break it."  
Dean: "I need to be here for him, the other hunters are just going to have to pick up the slack for a bit."

Various romantic moments between Claire and Alex.

Jody's House, Alex leans back into Claire's arms: "You know I don't like hunting, but I can patch you up. And sometimes, as long as it's with you, I think I could handle it.

Elsewhere in Jody's House, Charlie: "Lucifer is still out there somewhere, and some of the Fairy Lords aren't too happy that he has gotten out twice in less than a decade."

During a hunt, Krissy: "Krissy Chambers, I'm a friend of the boy's. And this little bookworm is my boyfriend Ben."

Lisa and Ben's house, interior. Dean, Claire, Krissy, Ben, Lisa and Lucifer present. Lucifer: "Ben and Lisa Braeden, what a pleasure. You know, I really think your deal to remember Muscles over here was Crowley's greatest choice during his short time as king of hell. Next time maybe you should think of all the other people you both know before wiping someone's memory, especially when someone goes on a killing spree looking like you only a year later, eh Dean-o?"

Jody's house, everyone except Sam and Mary present, Charlie: "There's a spell in the Book that can send Lucifer back to the cage, but if we want to save Cas there are a few other things that need to be done."  
Claire: "I'll do it, I can't stand that thing wearing my dads face any more than it already has."

Rowena, chained and trapped: "Well, this certainly is becoming a habit now, isn't it?"  
British Man of Letters: "Relax witch, we have a proposition for you."


End file.
